Into the end Part one
by Silverfur
Summary: plan crashes in middle-earth. only a few survived the crash. frightened and confused, the small group sets out in hopes of finding civilization, unknowing to them they ar eno longer in there own time.
1. Chapter 1

The future lies before you,

like paths of pure white snow.

be careful how you tread it,

for every step will show.

into the end, part one - into the storm.

Static. A deafening roar that drowned out all other noises. Sharp intakes of breath, body feeling pinned to the back seat. The feeling of being lifted then dropped. Ears pop, eyes open, then shut tight once more. A polite _ding _sounds as the light to keep your seat belts on turns off.

Heart beat quick, knock out pills taking no effect to the body, fear rising above all. Risk one more peek out the window. Gasp, eyes shut tight once more, sleep soon overcomes.

Hours later you awake to the sound of the flight attendant's voice over the intercom, telling passengers they were nearly half way to japan and were now flying over the Bermuda triangle.

Japan was the one place you longed to go to, however your fear of long boring flights, and what with the world how it is now a days, you feared. You didn't like airplanes, sure you liked the feeling of flight, but you didn't like being in the plane itself, nor did you enjoy being crammed into a plane, of any size, and forced to sit horrible boring hours next to someone you didn't know, and worse when there was someone speaking loudly, boasting about a life they never lived and talking to a too hyper female, both drawn stupidly to the same thing.

Well, you had braved it this once, all the things you feared so far happening. You were late to the airport, afraid you hadn't packed something or packed something you didn't want to, ended up crammed into a very tight seat (at least it was next to the window) with two other people that were just the life of the party next to you, two stupid people sat behind you. One ramming on about some stupid life, and how he goes everywhere and has done everything, speaking so loudly, its just painfully obvious hes trying to hard. While the girl sits and nods her head, either really dumb, or also looking to get layed. Both options annoyed the hell out of you. And whats worse, japan just so happened to be cold and snowing this time of year, you hated the cold, but the ticket was just so much cheaper you couldn't resist.

So, here you sit, in the dark and boring airplane, high above the the ground, millions of feet in the air, scared, but thinking the bordness is overrunning the fear, irritated that the whole place now smells horribly of alcohol because the two nut heads who are both using the same three brain cells just ordered drinks.

But you were determined not to let anything ruin your trip. You have been waiting to go to japan for years, and though only seven teen in human years, you flew alone. Oh yes that's right, human years. In truth you were not human at all, in fact, this was merely a body you were using at the moment. Your real body had been damaged back in your other world and you had to wait as a human for it to heal. So here you are.

Signing boredly you looked out the window, hoping to try and escape the horrible reality you were stuck in but before you had any real chance of day dreaming, er night dreaming, umm having a waking dream, a flight attendant passed by, asking if you wanted a drink, you obliged and asked for a sprite before turning back to the window.

Your thoughts had just seemed to run away with themselves when the attendant came back. The sprite tasted fruity and you thought they might have mixed it with another more martini kind of drink. You didn't object.

Finished with the drink you once again, turned back around. Only to be interrupted by an alarmed call by the pilot.

Alarmed yourself you sat upright, though you were now sure the drink had not been yours for you felt a strange calm. The attendant passing checked everyone for seat belts before buckling down herself. What was happening? The turbulence couldn't be that harsh now could it?

In your tired state, and with some help from the alcohol you managed to zone out. That was until you heard the side of the plane creak, and lightening flash, violently striking one of the wings.

You couldn't hear, couldn't scream, you couldn't even breath. Your eyes were wide. Your mind refused to comprehend what was happening. No, it couldn't be. You, you were crashing? No the plane was crashing. You looked around, noticing people had there mouths open, saw them flail, reach out for one another, grasp beloved items, retch even. And you simply blinked. You were in shock, and you knew it. You felt it when the lightening hit the wing, you could feel the thunder and rain batter the airplane, you could feel the heartbreak and fear that hung in the stale air.

And yet you remained calm.

Though tears were brought to your eyes when you watched mothers grasp there children, loved ones holding onto each other and the chairs they sat in, now there death traps. Watched and felt your heart break as you saw an elderly couple calmly hold hands and stare on bravely.

You passed out from shock soon after hitting the surface of the ocean, right in the middle of the legendary triangle, you and the plan were whipped around the ocean's currant, lightening struck, and struck again. The ocean spun as if churned by some godly force, seeming almost like a toilet flushing.

The airplane sank quickly, and then, all time stopped.

Daylight seeped through the cracks ripping up like ragged wounds from the airplane's belly, displaying the contents fully. Slowly you opened your eyes, blood had dripped down from your forehead and into your left eye, and your arm was broken. You had to breath shallowly, and when you checked, it seems you had broken a rip or two. Your bleary eyes looked about you, and what you saw brought both joy, and pain to your eyes.

The airplane seemed ripped to shreds, the insides flooded, and water dripped and pooled in many places. Some seats were broken, other splayed out of the side like a torn into animal.

But what really made you shocked and fearful, yet sickeningly joyous for your own safety was the bodies shewn about. All looked dead, though some were not. You could see no one breathing at the moment, for your eyes had locked onto a mother, her infant wailing in her dead grip, her neck was turned at an odd angle.

Without thinking you got up, hissing loudly as you stood and crawled over the one seat by you, that held the limp form of the man that was sitting beside you.

You limped over the wreckage and gritted your teeth, without thinking you reached the baby and reached out for him, then held him close, shushing it until it quieted. At that moment someone spoke. A frightened voice trying to sound strong, though it quavered.

"hello? Is anyone still alive in there?" You tried to speak but your voice caught as you inhaled. Your answer was a hiss of pain.

A few moments later a man, clad in a torn navy blue shirt and jeans, covered in dirt and scratches walked onto the airplane through the hole in the side. Blood was slowly drying on his forehead were a nasty looking cut had scored his brow. He looked scared, nervous, tears streaked his face and left trails in the dirt and blood. He stepped lightly in to the plane from the gaping opening in the side. He seemed pretty unharmed save for the head wound. His wide green eyes searched quickly through the rows then finally stopped on you.

"i-is it dead?" he asked, motioning to the child. You shook your head no and the man seemed to relax. "is-s there anyone else..." he couldn't finish his sentence, but you seemed to know what he was asking, you look around, your eyes wide as you looked into the faces of the remaining passengers before coming back to the man. "no" you hissed. The man didn't look shocked that you hissed, it was obvious you were in serious pain.

He nodded then motioned for you to follow him, extending his hand as best he could to help you. You could tell he had a broken wrist, so as you passed you held onto his arm instead. The man helped you down from the plane and onto soft grass. You looked up with wide eyes and surveyed your surroundings.

There was grass, grass everywhere, a greenish brown color, it seemed to go on forever, you thought you could see mountains off in the distance but you weren't to sure. You didn't know were you were, or how the plane had gotten off coarse so badly. You were in a storm over the middle of the ocean and now you were here. You put it off in the back of your mind as you passed out and the pilot found a way to keep airborne until he could land- er crash safely. But this place seemed to be no were near the ocean.

"were all over here.' the man said quietly. "my name is David by the way, David Jones." he stated, his wide eyes looking at the ground and walking off a couple hundred yards until the plane was a good ways away.

You looked around to find about a dozen or so people milling about. Either crying, looking on in awe, talking in quiet voices to one another and such. They were all dirty, blood covered, and scared. That much was obvious.

As the three entered the clearing the group of people looked up, sudden fear and curiosity shimmered in there tear brimmed eyes. They saw the baby, but no one made a move to claim it.

"does this child belong to anybody?" David asked once they were close enough to be heard. No one made a move to answer. "anyone? Anyone at all? Please?" David begged. "does anyone know who this child belonged to then?" at this a old looking woman got up stiffly. A younger boy helped her up. "the-there was a woman behind me. I think the baby belong to her." she wheezed. "i think she called him Henry, but im not sure." the old woman swayed and the boy helped her to sit back down on a large suitcase someone must have brought.

You looked down at the child and sighed. "will anyone take the child?" David asked when no one said anything else. Once more, no one said anything. Eyes down casted. It was obvious no one could care for the child. Until a young woman with tangled blond hair staggered out from behind a few large rocks. "ill take him.." she said, rather boldly. The motioned for the child to be brought to her. You took one hearty step forward and held the infant out. The woman took the child and held him fiercely. "thank you." you hissed, closing your eyes in pain. David was over a few feet away, looking over a man about twenty in age, moving his arm tenderly and nodding to himself.

"hes a doctor, hes been looking after everyone., if your hurt badly you should have him look at you."

you couldn't speak, for fear that if you moved your lungs in any sudden way besides breathing, you would rupture your insides or something, so you just nodded your thanks and the woman went to sit with the old woman and boy.

You limped over to David and stood there for a moment as he told the man his arm was broken, but not to badly. "thank you doctor. I'm so glad that was all that was..." the man trailed off. Obviously no one was in any mood to talk. The grief and shock still to near. It was a surprise anyone could think at all let alone speak.

David nodded then turned around. "and you." he tried for a smile, but it fell quickly. "please, sit down if you can. Ill do a full body with you, tell me were it hurts the most." he then began to tenderly touch all the major parts of the body, your legs, hips, sides, which you hissed loudly at, your arms."can you move your arms and legs, and turn your head for me." he asked in a clam voice. You obeyed and started to tenderly move your limbs. You couldn't move your left arm. And David stated it was broken, thankfully it only snapped, and was not shattered. "does this hurt?" David pressed his fingertips gently to your side on the right, and it didn't hurt to bad. But on the left.. "it seems you have two broken ribs, and maybe a bruised one." he looked solemn. he brushed his fingers over your forehead and felt the gash that was there, the dried blood dripping into your eye.

"okay, I think your going to live." he tried for a smile once again but it to quickly fell. "your just going to have to rough it out until we find a solution. All the first aid stuff was ripped from the plane when he crashed."

"w-what, what happened?" you asked in a breathy voice.

David gazed into your eyes, and you saw the events of the plane crash reflect off his eyes.

"we were flying over the triangle. As I hope you know." you nodded. "and we started to his some turbulence. The pilot said it was a up coming storm. He said we could get through it, it wasn't that bad." he took a shaky breath. "it started to rain, and the plane started to shake, we were in the middle of the triangle now. That's when it all happened." tears brimmed his eyes and he clenched his jaw to keep them back as he finished. "there was lightning, and I think the plane was struck." you seemed to recall this. "we went down and hit the water hard, then everything went black." he looked down, his shoulders shaking with grief and fear, his heart reliving the experience.

You hadn't notice,d but you had also started to cry. Your right hand whipped around and held your side. The crying hurting like a bitch on your broken ribs. "please, don't cry, we are safe, that's what matters right now." he choked on his own words, and you did too, though no words were spoken.

It was a few minutes before the pain won over and you were forced to stop crying. David had already left with another man and woman to see if they could salvage anything form the plane and search for anymore survivors.

"so, whats your name?" you saw the woman from before, the one who took the child come over to you. She was bruised a lot, but seemed fine otherwise. "Sassy." you replied quietly. You didn't care if she knew who your were, you were in the middle of no were, there was no ATMs or cars to steal or anything of modern value.

"im Saddie, Saddie Anderson." she stated. "nice to meet you Sassy.. um?" "just Sassy" you stated. She nodded, not needing an answer. You both sat there in silence until it started to get dark. Thinking about just how yesterday night, you were at a party, or in bed, or doing whatever. But you were safe, and warm, and healthy. Not covered in dirt, broken body parts, and in the middle of who knows were.

The whole group had started to get worried, David's group was not back yet. But before anyone could really start up another panic the group came back. They were carrying large suitcases and were carting a flight attendant's food cart, it was piled with food and other things that might be useful. And with them was someone new. A young girl, holding onto the shirt of the woman who was helping carry a rather packed black suitcase.

"KELLY!" the boy from before, the one who was helping the old woman leapt up, and raced over to the arriving party.

"JUSTIN!! BROTHER!!!" the little girl cried, releasing her timid hold on the woman's shirt and darting for her sibling.

As the two children crashed into each other as they met, falling to the ground in a fit of joyful giggles and cries. So relieved as to find there sibling had not been killed in the crash.

"im so glad.." the old woman said, a weak smile on her face. A few others nodded, though saddened from there own losses.

"what do we have to work with?" asked the man with the broken arm. He wore a gray suit and pants, and held his arm carefully. His short black hair was dirty and messed up.

"we have all that we could salvage. The underside of the plane, the part that held the luggage was ripped out." David replied.

"we got all the food we could." added the woman. "and we might have found a working phone, but it doesn't have reception from here."

"we also gathered all the extra clothes we need, just a few large jackets, some blankets, those small airplane pillows." the man who who had also gone with them stated setting down his load which must have contained the clothing.

"and I searched through some bags and found shampoo, conditioner, soap, toilet paper, and a few wash clothes." the woman made a point to announce the soap. Everyone would need it.

David took a deep breath, then in a deep voice that did not match his young face, and wild red hair, said:

"we don't know how long we are going to be here, or what we may need, we don't know what kind of wild animals are living here." he took a deep breath and tried to wipe the dried blood from his forehead, though it did not move.

"we are going to use the buddies system, make sure to have someone with you at all times."

everyone nodded, obviously David was in command of this. Which was good, they needed someone to guide them in this short time of need. Or long...


	2. Chapter 2

when you cease to strive to understand,

then you will know without understanding.

Into the end part two - the land is dark, the land is new, frightened and hurt, we move on.

the group of twenty five people walked slowly across the

grass lands. There were no trees in sight, no large boulders to block out the sun or wind, no nothing. Just tall grass that went up to about mid calf. The grass itself did not look dead, but thick and alive, though patches here and there were indeed dead.

It was hard. The phone did not work anywhere they traveled, and it had died shortly after they had started there journey to find civilization. David made sure everyone was with the group the whole time.

Though the journey was long and wore out the body, the senses were always on full alert, eyes wide as the shock slowly died down and the realization of were they really were sunk in.

were they really were? No idea. Just that it was the largest plain of grasslands they had ever seen, and no one knew were. Not masters at world geography here, nope. Wracking there brains, they soon gave up, they would ask once they get to someplace with a working toilet.

The peoples with broken body parts were given makeshift splints bound with wire, and plastic ripped from the plane itself. The people who could, carried the luggage and children. Food was eaten in small bits twice a day. The only exception being the children. They were given crackers and a bottle for the infant by sun-high.

By day three they had almost lost hope as they settled down for the night.

"what if we are going away from civilization?" asked Tony. The man who had first helped David carry anything useful back form the plane.

"remember that survivor show? Bear something. He did this for a week, we just gatta do what he did."

"bear grills."

"what?"

"his name was bear grills" you said softly, for the pain in your ribs was still there.

"oh, thanks. Now like I said we gatta just do what he did.."

"water is are first priority, we must find a stream, or river of sorts" Amy, the girl who had also gone to salvage the plane said. "our water supply is dwindling."

David thought for a few long moments, his green eyes closed in concentration. "your right, we should head down-"

he didn't finished but skipped to another question as Saddie come over. "how are they?"

Saddie sighed. The children are fine, I wrapped them up in a few jackets and set them by the fire. But.. Marrian over there.." she took a breath. " she seems to have developed a cold or something. She keeps shivering and coughing." David nodded at this.

"its a wonder she survived the plane crash at all."

"yeah, I just hope we can get her to a hospital, and the rest of us too, soon." you nodded, hoping to the gods they would get home quickly.

You all sat around the fire for a long while thinking, and talking about what you should do next. You knew you had to go downhill to find water, and if you found water there was bound to be human life.

the morning was chilly, and everyone was bundled in at least three layers of clothing. Marrian and the children were in the back of the group, Marrian was had started another coughing fit and David announced it was time for a rest. It seemed to you David was strong, fearless, clam, and always in control. But as you watched him, you noticed a limp you hadn't before. It must be from tiredness, for everyone had developed some kind of funky walk.

You watched him closer as he worked. Going from one member of the group to the next, offering help if they needed it, checking on broken limbs and sickness, giving them there rations of food for the day, and all around being the leader.

You decided to get up, you knew what you were going to do. You knew how to survive out in the wild. You watched so many of those bear grills shows, and you spent your childhood pretending you were a wild animal. You knew were to go to find water, how to hunt. And even how to fight from your teenage years. You wanted to offer him help.

He looked up with weary green eyes, glazed over with the hardship of taking care of the whole group by himself.

"Sassy." he nodded at you before closing his eyes again.

"David" you acknowledged back. "i umm... David I.." you hadn't thought of how to word what you wanted to say, your concentration had been on getting up without braking anything else in your body.

David looked up and blinked at you, not sure what you wanted to ask.

"yes?" he prodded gently.

"well, do you know the writer Erin Hunter?" you hoped he would, things would be so much easier.

His eyes seemed to brighten a bit, no longer a conversation about what there going to do next, the plan for tonight, the amount of food they had left. It was finally a simple, normal, everyday question.

"yeah, I do, umm the warriors, right? Good book that is. Never got to finish the third book though." he confessed cracking a smile. Thankfully Saddie had found a few sticks of chap stick.

"there is more then one book, iv read them all, but there's much more then three, but yeah, there good books." David nodded as you set next to him looking on at the group, you all happened to be a few feet off form the main group.

"to be honest iv been going by what I remember form the books. There system is so easy. But iv only got the first part down." he said. It didn't really seem as if he was leading like they were from the books. But you wouldn't point this out.

"well." you started. "i was wondering... if I could be your deputy." you blurted out, holding your side like you normally did when you spoke.

David looked startled for a moment, then looked down to consider this. "but no one else knows of the books Sassy, and what with nicknames."

you nod your head at his words as he continued. "though, I have no idea were we are, I would indeed like someone else to help me, thank you, my deputy." he smiled and you beamed at him. Proud somewhat at your new position even though your current position kind of sucked, as did everyone elses.

you awoke to Saddie shaking David awake. It was early morning and only a few people were asleep, the kids and the wold woman slept soundly next to the fire, and the rest just milled about, or tried to find sleep again. The sun would not rise for another hour or so.

"David, David. Please wake up." saddie whispered. You sat up as David awoke. "yeah, what is it?" blinking sleep from his eyes he listened to Saddie.

"Marrian is dead." Saddie said sorrowfully. "what?" David was suddenly fully awake, confusion and shock now evident on his face. "how?"

"it must have been that nasty cough, she went in her sleep."

"do the kids know?" you asked, worried because the three always seemed to stick together.

"no, there still asleep." replied Saddie.

"then we best bury her before they wake up." David sighed loudly, pain etched on his face as well as Saddie, you were sure the same confusion and pain was laced on yours.

"were is the baby?" asked David.

"Samule has him, there both fine." relief seemed to wash over everyone for a moment.

Carefully the three got up, took up the body after having wrapped her up as carefully as possible, then set out into the night. It only took a hour to do the deed, wish the old woman farewell, and leave.

The children were up and easting when they got back. "were is miss Marrian?" asked the little boy.

Everyone shared a glance before Saddie knelt down to hug the boy tightly, then the girl. "Miss Marrian is gone sweetie, she died last night." the children were obviously old enough to grasp the concept of death. Sitting back on her heals Saddie looked the kids in the eyes with her own glassy blue ones.

"shes in a better place, one were its warm, and there is lots of food, shes back home." David offered before walking away.

Saddie hugged the two kids again after asking if they were going to be alright. "yeah, were ganna be okay, thanks." the boy whispered sadly, the girl already sniffing loudly.

"okay then, I'm going to be other there, come over and eat the first meal when you feel ready." Saddie hugged the two once more before walking away, leaving you standing there. The kids looked at you yet didn't seem to notice you at all. You sighed and bend down.

"you see that star?" she asked, pointing to the fading stars that always seemed to be around. They nodded. "that's Miss Marrian's star, if your feeling sad, know shes watching over you." and with that you left to help out with holding the baby and anything else you could do. Every now and again you would look over and see the kids staring off into the sky.

by mid morning David called you up to the front of the group. You hurried up, hauling the large duffel bag that now held the remainder of the clean clothes.

"yes?" you asked when you were striding next to him. He was quite for a moment, but then he answered.

" I think we are going in a large circle, an arc. Do you see that line of green?" he pointed to the west and you squinted past the sun to see.

"sorta."

"well, when we first started out we were facing the trees, then we were walking away for about two days, and I turned the group and there are the trees again. I think if we keep heading towards the trees we will find water."

"its our best option. I don't think well find water in the grass anyway." David nodded as you spoke. "your turning into a fine deputy." he stated proudly before wiping off the beads of sweat that had started to form on his brow.

You felt a bit of pride, enough to make a small smile cross your dry lips as the group walked on.


	3. Chapter 3

the day had gone just as all the others had before, thankfully there had been a small pond of sorts on the way, a underground spring maybe, but just enough for everyone to get a decent mouthful before the pond ran dry.

A long talk was held as to weather the group would stay and wait for the water to spring up again, or if they were to keep traveling. It was decided to keep going. The water would keep everyone alive for another day.

The water had gone quickly when they started the journey to find civilization, and did most of the food. Now they were left with only a small feast. That night they spoke about what to do about it. Already the group had divided into ranks. Those who had more leadership and seemed to know what they were doing, those who seemed better to take care of the three children, and then there were the rest rest.

The three who were focused as more of the leaders sat a little ways off, like normal. Keeping watch and talking quietly.

"so, about the food..." Saddie started off. At first it had seemed she would become more of the parent for the kids in the group, it turned out she had more ideas and had watched many survivor shows, she she ended up falling in with David and you.

"yes, the food." David sighed. "we only have so much now, I hoped it would last longer,"

"well you know airplane food." you added.

David cracked a half smile. "how long do you think we can last if we don't eat tonight?"

"maybe another full meal, otherwise we each get a mouthful for the next meal, and then nothing."

"mayhaps we eat it all now, there is bound to be food in the forest, I know how to hunt." you chimed in hopefully.

"yes, but what if there isn't? we should save it for as long as we can." David rubbed his temple with two fingers, closing his eyes as if trying to get rid of a head ache.

"i see, but what if we draw in a bear or something if we cook tomorrow." Saddie stated, her eyes becoming big with the thought of a bear.

"this is a hard choice, should we eat the food now? We wont have enough for a full meal tomorrow, or should we wait and ration it as best as we can?" muttering to himself you and Saddie shared a glance. You both knew David was tired, hungry, scared, and the weight of acting as guide for the group was weighing down on him heavily.

"it will be one good meal if we do eat It tonight."

"and we wont have to deal with rationing it tomorrow." Saddie said.

"however, we should save a mouthful for the baby and kids." you thought about them as you spoke.

"but if we ration and save for them, we should for the rest of the group."

stomachs started to growl louder then normal by the time you all decided. You were going to eat it all tonight, there really wasn't any use in carting a pound of old dried food around that might attract a wild bear or cougar or something. And everyone needed one good meal soon. And it was decided you were to carry a hidden bite of food for the infant.

The grass had become taller you realized as you sat down in the horribly small clearing that had been made by the group in order to start a fire. Though you loved fire, the fact that all this dried grass was only within an inch of the licking flames...

you were startled out of your thoughts as Justin, the little boy tugged at your dirty sleeve.

"yes?" you asked blinking. "hi.." he replied before sitting down next to you, sipping the weird looking remainder of food that had been boiled in an attempt to make it more hearty and lasting.

You watched the child, no older then twelve, stare into the fire. You looked at his cute little face, you saw the dirt caked and crusted onto his pale skin, the wet lines that slicked down from his eyes, a sign that he had cried a good number of times in order to create them. You looked at his dirty hair, greasy, speckle din white from dandruff, dusted in dirt and clogs of grass bits. His dirty little grubby hands, the nail broken and one nail bleeding, or already bled and now the blood is just crusted, dirt was thick under his nails. His shirt was dirty beyond belief, his shorts were ripped, his legs had scratches and dirt on them, and his shoes looked about ready to brake. Poor thing.

You pulled him close suddenly and just held him, tears forming in your eyes, he didn't pull away, but cuddles into you closer, no words were needed to know how you both felt.

you awoke to screaming, light blazed from every corner, the fire had gotten out of control! But that wasn't what everyone was screaming about.

There was the sound of hooves and loud snarling, loud wailing, high pitched screeching, the sounds of metal on metal, clanging, shouts that sounded like men, and the racing shadows that passed by the fire every five seconds or less. You were about to scream, but there was a hand covering your mouth, you terrified eyes opened wider as you looked at who was holding you silent.

"Shhh" Justin motioned for you to keep quite, his brown eyes wider then normal.

You nodded quickly and he took his hand from your mouth. You didn't know what was going on, and you really didn't want to. You stood up quickly, only to be knocked back down by a racing horse, you saw someone atop the horse but you couldn't see who. All you saw was something fly past and someone fall with a sickening screech.

You grabbed the boy's hand and hauled him up, he gave out a startled yelp. You tried to run, shadows everywhere, the smoke was thick, shapes raced past you, the sound of fighting, your feet splashed into something, you looked down and screamed.

In the firelight you could see a dark red substance, you knew it was blood, though your mind couldn't quite process this at the moment. What your mind did process was the lifeless figure of David, laying with something huge above him. It looked as big as a horse, it had fur like a bear, you thought it was a bear. It looked up at you and bared blood slicked teeth, its beady eyes seeing your demise.

You backed away, running right into Justin, who also let out a horrified scream, the monster bear took a step towards you both, right over David's body. It seemed to have forgotten it already had prey dead and ready to eat. You screamed again as it leapt up at you.

You only had time to turn and embrace the young boy when you heard a loud barking yelp, then the sound of horse hooves.

"My lady! Are you hurt?" a deep voice said form above you, you turned and gasped, clutching Justin even tighter.

"my lady, are you alright?" the voice asked again. The man atop the horse leaned down, nodding to himself quickly as he looked you both over.

"w-what-t was th-that!?" Justin seemed to get his voice before you had.

"twas a warg, I have slain it, I have but little time, please, is this your kin?" he held out something from in his arms and it squirmed.

"the baby!" Justin's squeal made you turn around, and without thinking you reached out and took the baby from the man. He nodded in response.

"forgive me, my clan is leaving, we are heading north, back to Rohan, we have been chasing Urks and Wargs out of are lands. Thank the Valar we found you soon enough, but I must go now, what is left of your kin fled into the forest, but beware! Elves dwell there, and they do not take to human lightly, farewell!" and with that he turned his mighty horse and was off.

You had only a few moments to collect yourself before you ran off, Justin's hand on one of yours, and the babe being cradling in the other. Sad enough it was your left side that held the infant, the side with the broken ribs, the broken arm, and whatnot. It was incredibly hard to carry the child on that side. And he wailed the whole time as you and Justin escaped the flames, the grasslands, and the sudden shocking death of David and maybe even the rest of your group.

All in all it took about fifteen minutes to get into the thick of the forest, the fire was only a distance away, but it was eating the grass quickly, and in no time would be eating the forest, but hopefully, unlike the grass lands, the forest might be wetter, and will not catch flame as easily.

"Justin-JUSTIN!?" you called, your eyes wide in fear and panic as the boy took off suddenly into the forest, leaping over a a fallen tree shaft, its body covered in thick moss. You had no idea why he did that, all you knew was to follow, switching Henry, the infant to your good side as you ran after.

Thankfully, Justin stopped shortly after his sprint to come face to face with the remainder of the group. You were breathing heavily, and crying from the intense pain that your ribs were creating with every inhale and exhale.

"SASSY!" Saddie was the first to notice you three, and she ran over, taking the child and hugging onto him, then checking over you and Justin the young boy ran over to his sister, tears staining his face and creating even more trails on his dirty cheeks.

"oh Justin! I thought you were gone! I-i saw-w!" Kelly's terrified voice quavered and she began to sob, as did her brother, whom held her as best he could.

"what are we going to do now? Half our group is gone!" wailed Kane, who was most of the time calm, however the things that took place only a little while before have shaken him beyond belief, as did it shake the remainder of the group.

"David is gone too." you wheezed.

"what? Gone, you mean?" Saddie turned around, covering her mouth in shock and loss.

"you were always with him, what do we do?" asked Kane,

"you were his favorite" Saddie added suddenly. You looked at her, Henry still I your arms. "what?"

"you would know what to do, you both were always bloody together, you both obviously knew what you were freaking doing!" she shouted suddenly, causing the baby to start crying.

"what do we do now?! All our supplies are gone! Were stuck in this forest! And half of our group is GONE" Kane joined the shouting.

"gone?! You mean bloody killed, KILLED! Did you see those fucking things!?" Saddie screeched.

"whatever they were doesn't matter, staying away form them is!"

"there were horses also, horses and men, they saved us." you said trying to coddle the child back to being quiet.

"saved you? Why the hell would they have saved you?! They should have saved David!" Saddie yelled, this ticked you off.

"shut up Saddie! Yes David is gone, but that doesn't mean were all going to die!"

"he always did like you more, so tell us, what do we do now oh grate leader?! What the fuck do we do now?!"

Kelly and Justin turned, there eyes wide as they held each other. Kane quickly grabbed Henry away from you, foreseeing a horrible cat fight.

"Saddie calm down!" you yelled.

"calm down?! CALM DOWN?! Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! This is all your fault!"

"what?! How the hell is this my fault?!"

"if you hadn't suggested we eat all the food last night we would have some right now, and the fire wouldn't have drawn in those creatures!"

"we would have made a fire anyway you dunce!" you took a step forward, the pain in your ribs and arm throbbing with every heartbeat, your throat also hurt from inhaling so much smoke.

"yeah the fuck right!" it seemed the argument was pointless, nothing to really fight about. The fear of everything that has happened was simply driving some people mad.

"okay listen, I know your scared, we all are-" you were cut off as Saddie slammed her fist into your ribs, you let out a howl of pain and reacted without thinking, swinging your hand towards her face, your nail raking her cheek.

"you bitch!" she screeched, leaping onto you, Kane tried to stop you too, but he had a baby in his arms and could do little, so he backed off to stand next to the two siblings, hoping the noise wouldn't draw in any of those things and more so hoping the fight would end quickly.

Saddie punched your jaw, slamming your heads to the side, you spit blood and rolled her over, kneeing her in the stomach, she gasped and reached up, grabbing a fistful of your hair and ripping down. Your head came smashing down onto her right breast and your eyes watered. You raked at her arm with your nail drawing thin lines of blood.

She kicked out and flailed, hitting your arms and ribs. It was getting hard to breath, and the pain was becoming unbearable.

For a while you both squirmed, gasping and yelling out in pain. A jab here a punch there, someone getting kicked, hair pulled and unwanted cuts formed on tender flesh.

Finally the fight broke apart when Kelly and her brother ran over to the two fighting girls, dragging Sassy off Saddie who was practically crying, Sassy wasn't crying, but she soon was too.

Both girl, tired and sore started to cry, and absentmindedly reached for each other.

"Im so sorry!" you wailed. "i didn't mean-" you were cut off with Saddie's sobbed apology. "n-no it was my fault-t I shouldn't have hit yo-u!"

"i know, were both scared, we should-dn't have fought" you breathed trying to get back whatever dignity you had left.

You both helped each other up, tears leaving wet trails in the dirt on both your cheeks.

The sibling stepped away and back with Kane to watch you two suck it up as best you can.

"A lot of us are gone now..." Saddie said suddenly. You nodded. "David would want you to show us how to get home..." she stepped back. You looked around confused suddenly, and Kane motioned you over to a rather large fallen tree.

You looked it it dumbfounded for a few moment before scrambling up onto it. You turned around to face everyone. "everything is happening so fast, to fast.." you mumbled under your breath. You looked down at the remainder of the group, at those who now looked to you in the place of David.

"okay listen." you started rather roughly, your voice caught as you breathed and you winced.

"we don't know were we are, and we don't know were we are going." stating the obvious. "it seems we.. it seems we are either on some new deserted island that no one has found, or something like that. But were ever we are, its not home, I'm not saying another planet, but still." you paused and looked at everyone, who blinked as they thought.

"now, we know something out there killed the rest of our group, and that strange men on horseback saved us. We know its dangerous." yo winced again at the pain in your side and arms.

"we don't know anything about were we are, what creatures live here, or anything about the people that live here, someone said there were elves in this forest, but they said beware." you suddenly faded off, something clicking in the back of your mind, though you couldn't grasp it. But you could just grasp the edge, and was hoping to real it in but Kane interrupted, rocking the baby in his arms.

"what do we do then? Those things could come back, we need to protect ourselves." he glanced around him at the sibling, and Saddie. You nodded at this. "like I was saying, we don't know anything about this place or what inhabits it. We need to protect ourselves, in every way. We need weapons..." you took another sharp breath. "and we need new names.

"the weapons I understand, but why the new names?" Kelly asked, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"like I said sweetheart, we don't know anything about this place, but we do no one thing." you sniffed suddenly, chewing your lip in thought. You didn't want this to come out sounding weird, or anything. "wherever we are.... it doesn't look like were getting home anytime soon."

"like, how long?" Kelly spoke again. "Cuz I'm getting tired of this." you had to crack a smile at that statement. " I don't know hun, I don't know, but its not going to be for a long while. A few months at the least." you added to the others. Everyone fidgeted for a few minutes.

"like I said before, we don't know anything about who or what the people that inhabit this uncharted land are like, and we don't want them running around with are normal names, what if there like the mafia or something?" they nodded at this, though it really didn't make any sense. It almost felt as if you were giving your life up, giving your name up and all.

"Soooo, what do you propose are new names should be?" Kane didn't seem like he hated this idea, but he didn't seem to like it either.

"well, David and you were sort of guiding us by a book, what was all that about?" Saddie was looking off somewhere else as she said this. Your eyes brightened and you nodded for unknown reasons. "warriors! The warriors book!" everyone was startled by your sudden shout, and you winced at not only the loudness, but the ripping sting in your side that indicated your broken ribs.

"okay, so these warrior books...?" Saddie raised an eyebrow at you.

"okay, quick bio of the book: its a book about cats, they live In clans, they go be a warrior code, there names are chosen and put in sections, they are trained to fight and hunt, and have a warrior system, leader, deputy, and medicine cat. We were leading you by that." Saddie pursed her lips at this and Kane made a face.

"Okay!" "Im game." the twins chimed. The baby cooed and you looked at him, chuckling under your breath as to not upset the pain in your side.

"Alright, ill go for it." Kane answered nodding and seeming in deep thought. It took a few moments before Saddie replied. Obviously she was thinking about David and what he would do. It seemed she finally decided that this would be what David would want when she muttered. "I agree. Ill do it."

you swallowed your doubt and nodded to everyone. "alright, I guess we will start with names, then ill teach you the codes and basic stuff, should be easy." you tried, making a face.

"Kane." you started. He and the baby which was still in his arms walked up. "Hmmmmmm" you looked him over, noting his calm appearance, and remembering he wrote books, so hes smart. "med...?" you muttered under your breath. "Naw, not the time." he looked at you strangely for a moment. "okay..." you cleared your dry throat and tried to take a deep breath, though it hurt you to no end.

"Kane, do you promise to uphold the new laws I teach you, and to protect and honer, serve and feed this cla- err group, even at the cost of your own life?" you knew the original code was a bit much, so you opted and changed it around a bit, though it still spoke like the same code.

Kane looked startled for a moment at this, and the prospect of his life on the line made him suddenly nervous. "just like in the books." you heard him mutter to himself, obviously he wasn't talking about just one book. You tried to remain silent while he thought this through. It was a few long minutes of silence before Henry, the infant started squirming in his arms. The curly haired tan man looked down at the child then looked up to you, a new kind of determination glinting in his dark brown, almost black eyes.

" I do" you smiled, happy this was going somewhat by the books. "then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Thisleclaw. StarClan honors you, and holds you to your promise." You bowed your head and he did the same. He was about to back away when you held up your hand, making a face.

"And for little Henry... to young to choose, he will be known at Mousekit from this moment on, StarClan guide his footsteps." you bowed your head once more before cheering there names for a moment, everyone tried out the new names for a few moments until it was memorized.

"Saddie." you said, she grumbled, somehow not liking you once again but walked up in front of you non the less. "do you promise to uphold the new laws I teach you, and to protect, and honer, serve, and feed this group even at the cost of your own life?"

you waited for a moment for her to answer. " I do." she didn't look at you at she said this. "then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you will be known as Bluehawk. StarClan honors you, and holds you to your promise." you bowed your head, and she smirked, doing a makeshift bow as well before stepping back. Everyone tried out her name as well.

"and us and us!" the sibling jumped up and down then darted to the front of the log were you stood. You giggled, then gasped, clutching your left side, your ribs hurts, and you would need a brake after this. Tears welled in your eyes, but you pressed on. "And who two bundles of fluff." they giggled. "Do you two promise to uphold the new laws I teach you, and to protect, and honer, serve, and feed this group even at the cost of your lives?" you eyed them and they looked scared, yet determined. Justin was the first to speak, puffing out his little chest then saying at bravely as he could, though he squeaked: "I do" his sister chimed in next. "I DO!"

"There is no time to train you nor is there anyone who could train you, and so you will not be given apprentice names, but warrior names, this is a big honer.." you started. There big eyes brightened, making them seem cute despite the layer of grime and dirt on there bodies. "So, by the powers of StarClan, I give you each your warrior names.. Justin, form this moment on you will be known as Greyfox. StarClan honors you and holds you to your promise." you turned to his sister. "Kelly, you will be known as Deerheart, StarClan honers you and holds you to your promise." you bowed your head and they both did a full bow, before jumping up on sore bodies and calling out there new names.

"and what about you Thistleclaw asked gazing up at you as you gingerly sat down on the wet moss that covered the trunk. " I have already taken my vows, though it was when I was a warrior, not a leader, and I cannot receive my leader name without the moonstone, besides." you cracked a smile. "Im only the makeshift leader."

Thistleclaw looked at you, prodding you on with a nod. You sighed, which hurt. "My name is Swiftkill." you stated. "That's kind of a harsh name.." he stated. You nodded. "twas a harsh clan, but anyway, that's been my name for while some time. So eh, I guess ill keep it." he nodded and walked over to ask Saddie something but she quickly strode away.

"Doesn't anyone want to know ranks?" you raised an eyebrow, and though you were horribly tired you had to finish this. "i will announce ranks, then we must search for a place to make camp, we will worry about food then, we have a stream right here so fill up." everyone turned back around, though Saddie was a little more ways off, you bet she could hear. "I, the makeshift leader, I doubt we have anyone who is qualified as a medicine warrior, so we will all share what we know, Thistleclaw, you will be deputy, which mean if anything happens to me, you take place as leader." he seemed shocked at this, and Saddie turned around, you couldn't tell from all the dirt, but she was angry.

You ignored her and continued. " I suggest you try and bathe a little after drinking." you shrugged and winced as you did so, but this time form your broken arm, and not your ribs, though they still hurt.

You walked over to the stream you had all gone over to get into this small clearing. And kneeling down you winced loudly, hissing through your teeth at the pain in your body, the bending and flexing of muscles you haven't used in a while. Cupping your hands together you bowled some water, into your dirty hands and gulped. Fast at first, oh the water was so cold, so crisp. It tasted like a cloud but the coldness of it forced you to slow down. You didn't realize you were that thirsty. You sipped the water once again, noticing the others were following.

You drank your fill, or close to it, your ribs wouldn't allow you to fill your sore stomach up as much as you would have liked. Boy these ribs were sure giving you a good amount of trouble.

You watched as everyone drank, and Thistleclaw tried to poor water into Mousekit's tiny mouth. You thanked him when it seemed a good amount had been taken into the child's belly.

Hydrated, the child started to fuss, and you noticed a fowl odor coming from him. "crap, we don't have any baby clothes do we?" Bluehawk asked. "nope." you thought for a moment after the blond fixed you with a cold stare, as if waiting for you to fail in answering.

"Give him a bath, bury his mess and ill shred some cloth for him, then I guess well just carry him in the cotton jacket iv got. Bluehawk looked about ready to kill you, but she just turned around and started washing her face instead. "but wont you be cold Sas- I mean Swiftkill?" Deerheart asked, always the kind one.

you smiled at her. "ill be alright." she knew you were lying, but didn't press the matter as she too washed up. "before anything else, we must remember, to keep as clean as possible at all times, less we become forest muck monsters." you teased curling your fingers at the siblings, who giggled in response.

You yawned, exhausted from everything, and needing a very good cry. You needed a place to sleep, and more then anything, a good toilet. You sighed and waited until everyone was done before you headed out.

NO MORE! i will NOT write any more until at least

FIVE people review and comment on this story. youll know when five have reviewed because ill suddenly have a new chapter up. What i wnat to know, what im looking for in these five reviews, is i want to know what POV (point of veiw) you like best. first person, narrorator, or i, me, mine. so, tell me which POV you liek best, and that will be what the rets of the story will be in. thx.


	4. Anouncement

~~~~~~~~~~~ ANOUNCEMENT-ANOUNCEMENT-ANOUNCEMENT-ANOUNCEMENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello all my loyal and wonderful fans! I was amazed to come back to find so many of you! And here i thought I was an invisible island. Well, I have news for you and the answer to your questions!

Yes I have gotten the right amount of people requesting points of views and such and im going with the top voters. The main point of view shall me in first person, or narrorator I guess.

Like "I looked over to see…" "I wondered if…" "my eyes widened…" and for dreams and phrophets and other it shall be in the 'YOU' point of view, like this: " you looked to see…" "you thought you heard…" "your eyes widened…"

So thank you to all your supporters. Now iv got a bit of bad news I think. Im not going to stope the story, or end it for that matter because I really like it. However I DO need you guys to keep me rolling. Throw out filler ideas, suggest things, don't let me stop or ill loose focus and have to pause like im doing right now.

Which reminds me. The story is on PAUSE right new because a friend and I are writing a short on LOVELESS and I am working on getting a kitten, and summer school at home and such. You know that thing called life outside the computer? It exists! O_O I didn't even know until now! So yeha, im going out and finding the rest of this… outside stuff… ,

So yes, for now all stories are on PAUSE including LOTR and such. However the final fantasy one that's synced around the hunger games is DONE, there will be no more chapters on that im sorry but things happened and turned me off grately to that story and the main chars, the point of views were hard enough to manage anyways.

So please feel free to keep in touch and remind me why I love to write.

Swifty~ CHUU!


End file.
